ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of W.A.D.E.
is an American action-comedy spy comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2017. Synopsis A group of three teenage girls are recruited and selected by Deadpool to join forces to be his personal spy crew as they head into dangerous missions and exotic locations, attempting to take down anyone who causes crime. Characters Main *'Mary Jane Watson' - the intelligent leader of the Spies who often tries to keep the others safe from menaces by creating plans against the enemies, being the only one of the trio without powers. *'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' - the ditziest of the Spies who has the ability to phase throughout objects and often tries to flirt with with other men, even if those are already dating someone else. *'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stinger' - the youngest of the Spies who can shrink herself into multiple sizes, being rather naïve and found of nature. Supporting *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - the head of Worldwide Agency Defeating Evil (W.A.D.E.) who TBD. **'Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat' - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cable' - TBD **'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a geeky teenager who is secretly a web-slinging superhero fighting crime in New York City, attracting the affections of Mary Jane, Kitty, Cassie, Doreen and Felicia. *'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' - Cassie's TBD father who, like her, TBD. *'Principal Nicholas "Nick" Fury' - the TBD principal of Midtown High who TBD. * Antagonists *'HYDRA', consisting of: **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' - the TBD daughter of the infamous Red Skull who attends the same school as the Spies and now commands most of HYDRA's operations, becoming a common threat to them. **'Baron Wolfgang von Stucker' - TBD **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' - TBD **'Eric Williams/Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' - a bully at Midtown High who doubles as a jewel thief out TBD. *'Ulysses Klaue/Klaw' - TBD *'Aldrich Killian' - a corrupt scientist who has developed a virus known as Extremis to take TBD. *'Deidre Wentworth/Superia' - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' - TBD *'The Circus of Crime', consisting of: **'Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster' - TBD ** * Issues #''/First Day/'' - Mary Jane was a normal girl studying at Midtown High, especially since her closest friends have superpowers, until they are recruited to face a menace known as Crossbones. # # # # Webshorts A series of 11-minute webshorts based on it are published on Marvel's YouTube channel since TBD 2018. Disney Television Animation is considering the possibility of converting them into a full television series airing on Disney Channel. Voice cast *Andrea Baker as Mary Jane Watson *Mae Whitman as Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat *Hynden Walch as Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stinger *Seth Green as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * *Jessica DiCicco as Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Josh Keaton as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Nolan North as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * *Jennifer Hale as Sinthea Schmidt/Sin *Cox as Baron Wolfgang von Stucker *JB Blanc as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Tara Strong as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Trivia *Fans of the series jokingly nickname it "DC Super Hero Girls meets Totally Spies!". *Mary Jane's personality is slightly different in this series, since she also adopts some characteristics usually attributed to Gwen Stacy, being notably absent on it. *Unlike other incarnations, Sin has been considerably deaged into around the same ages as the trio. * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas